From Lightness to Darkness
by RayeBBG
Summary: ReiMar and K(Aliana)OC NON YAOI. UPDATED! Kai and Rei are vampires and Rei kidnaps a girl named Mariah. What happens when Mariah find herself needing to team up with Kai, Aliana and Rei to settle some business?
1. Mariah meets Rei

Raye: HOW COULD YOU?!?  
  
Croc: What did I do?  
  
Adrias: You met darley.  
  
Croc: what is wrong with Darley?  
  
Raye: Everything!!!!!  
  
Darley: *Enters* Hello baby!  
  
Croc: *Blushes*  
  
Raye: *Glares* Who let a slut like you in?  
  
Croc: Hey, calm down Raye  
  
Raye: Why should I? THIS IS MY ROOM!  
  
Adrias: Ya Croc go take your Girlfriend Somewhere out of my face!  
  
Raye: Ya, she won't appreciate my story!  
  
Croc: Well I do and I wanna read it so just type it!  
  
Raye: Fine!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mariah and Kaiyana walked through the playground that was filled with the children of their town. The town was a peaceful little village that was ruled by a fair government and everything was perfect.  
  
Mariah walked over to her little sister, who was playing with Tai Kinomya. "Mai, time to go home now, you can walk with us if you want Tai." The three stood up and walked over to Kaiyana who was talking to Kirralee and some other girls. "C'mon Kai, time to go." Called Mariah. They all walked home together.  
  
That night, Kirra (Kirralee) called to tell Mariah that some of the girls were camping out in the dark forest behind Tina's house. Mariah agreed to go and she packed up.  
  
As Mariah entered Tina's house, Kirra, Kaiyana, Tina, and Miana walked up to her. "Alright, this is everyone, let's go!" cried Kirra. They all cheered and headed out to the forest.  
  
Mariah set up her sleeping bag in a tent with Kaiyana. {A/N: Kaiyana is Kaiyana, not Kai Hiwiatari, ok? Cause sometimes they call her Kai} "So, do you think we're gonna have fun Kai?" she asked. Kaiyana nodded. "Defiantly!" she answered.  
  
*~MEANWHILE~*  
  
"Look at that, food has come right into our lair Rei." Rei nodded. "I know Kai, but which one should we lure first?" Kai thought. "The 2 in the tent closest to us of course." Rei looked. "A pink haired girl and an auburn haired girl huh?" Kai nodded. "You take pinky, I'll take the other." The two beings flew out over the trees and waited.  
  
*~THE GIRLS~*  
  
"Well, it is gonna be a long night, huh?" asked Kaiyana as she looked up at the sky. "Ya." Said Mariah. "Guys! C'mon, we're gonna tell ghost and vampire stories!" called Tina. "Ok!" called Kaiyana.  
  
"One night, a girl walked out from her bedroom after hearing a noise coming from her bathroom." Started Kaiyana. "The noise was the creaking of the floorboards." Said Tina. "Then, all of a sudden she felt a warm hand around her waist." Said Kirra. "She wanted to scream, but she couldn't feel her voice come out." Said Miana. "She slowly turned around and came face to face with a vampire!" cried Mariah. "The vampire slowly leaned down toward the girl's lips." Said Kaiyana. "They kissed and the girl wanted to die, then and there." Said Tina. "She struggled, but couldn't find her way." Said Kirra. "So they died there together, his name was Rei, hers was Mariah." Finished Miana. All the girls except a stunned Mariah giggled.  
  
*~VAMPIRES ~*  
  
Upon hearing his name come out of the crowd, Rei looked at the girl who had spoken. The pink haired girl was saying, "Who is Rei? And why is it me who is always paired with the guys?" Rei blinked in confusion. "I'm Rei," he said to Kai looking up at him. Kai too looked confused. "Yes, I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
*~GIRLS~*  
  
"Hey guys, did something just move up there?" Miana pointed to some trees. "I'll go check it out!" cried Mariah. "Hey Mariah, maybe Rei the vampire is up there!" Mariah smirked. "Ya sure! And when I go up there, he'll kiss me and I won't come down!" All the girls laughed. Mariah rolled her eyes and started climbing the tree.  
  
*~VAMPIRES~*  
  
Rei looked down to see Mariah climbing the tree. "One is coming." He said. Kai looked down. "That one is yours." he said. Kai slipped away. Rei transformed himself into a poor human with no money and only a shirt and some baggy pants. He changed to a 14 year-old, one year older than Mariah.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Mariah as she looked onto the branch where Rei sat. "Ya... a little hungry though..." he answered looking over at her. "C'mon down and eat with us, I think we're gonna eat soon." Said Mariah. She smiled and held out her hand. "C'mon, don't be shy! What's your name?" Rei thought a moment. "My name's Rei, what's yours?" Mariah stared at him. "Oh! Mine is Mariah." "Nah, instead of food, come with me!" said Rei. "I have something really cool to show you!" Mariah smiled and followed Rei into the tree.  
  
"What do you think she found?" asked Miana. "Let's see. Probably a ghost!" said Tina. "Nah, probably a salamander." Said Kaiyana. Knowing Mariah, she probably was interested in some naturey thing. "Hey Riah! We're like eating now and you need to come down!" called Miana.  
  
Mariah heard the call of her friends but ignored it. This was much cooler! Rei was an awesome kid; he was really sweet to. She wondered if they could ever be good friends. "Just a little further, almost there!" said Rei. "Ok!" said Mariah reluctantly following her new friend.  
  
"Mariah!" screamed Kaiyana. Mariah wouldn't come. "Someone has to go up after her." Said Tina. "Not me!" said Kirra. "Not me!" said Miana. "It always is, and always will be me." Said Kaiyana. She headed to the tree and started to climb.  
  
Rei and Mariah entered a small little black tree house. Little did Mariah know that only she and Rei could see it and as soon as they stepped inside, they'd be invisible. The house had no windows and was very dark. As they stepped inside Mariah went blind in the darkness. "Welcome Mariah to your worst nightmare." Said a voice in the dark. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards it. "What are you Rei, really? I am not afraid of some stupid creature un-human." Said Mariah. "I think you'll be changing your mind once I torture you and you become my slave." Said Rei, he was much closer now. "I don't think so because I never will become your slave." She answered. "Oh, but you will."  
  
With that Rei put both his arms around Mariah's waist and took off into the air towards where the vampire's base was.  
  
"Mariah!" called Kaiyana as she climbed the tree. She made it to the very top and looked down at the ground. Mariah was no where to be seen and she wasn't being heard by anyone either. Kaiyana suddenly became worried. She slid down the tree and returned to camp. "So where is Mariah?" asked Tina. Kaiyana let out a sigh. "I don't know."  
  
************************** Raye: there we go!  
  
Croc: That was really good!  
  
Darley: It sucked, are you kidding me?  
  
Croc: No it didn't.  
  
Darley: Whatever, can we get outa here baby?  
  
Croc: Ya, sure, later guys.  
  
Raye: Glad to have you leave.  
  
Adrias: Ya, so are you Meg and Rob gonna vote him off ur team?  
  
Raye: If we decide to you know what my vote is.  
  
Adrias: Definatly. So when are you gonna continue?  
  
Raye: I am gonna start chappie 2 tomorrow guys, srry it took so long for chappie one od "From Light to Dark!" Enjoy this and leave reviews!  
  
Adrias: Bye!  
  
Raye: Also, should I kill Croc or not?  
  
Adrias: Oh shut up Raye. 


	2. And so we Meet Aliana

Raye: I know it has been 4eva, but I decided to update my story entitled "From Lightness to Darkness" at 1:30 AM! Great huh?  
  
Adrias: It has been since 10.13.03 since you updated you know... plus you never really write Rei/Mariah anymore...  
  
Raye: Somehow, I think I'll be able to pull this story off A.  
  
Adrias: I sure hope so.  
  
Raye: Now introducing Snickers, my boyfriend and best guy friend of all time!  
  
Snickers: Hey all, I took over for Croc today, but he still hangs out ;)  
  
Raye: He's sleeping :) Now on with the chapter!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Most of the girls had packed up to leave when they heard about Mariah's absence. They left Kaiyana and Miana to cope with the fact that they had to find Mariah or else they would be in big trouble.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Miana.  
  
"No idea. Stupid girl, she always gets herself in trouble!" yelled Kaiyana.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Mariah and Rei flew into the night sky. Suddenly, Mariah could see a huge black aura surrounding a very peculiar building in the distance. "What is that?" she murmured as Rei laughed evilly to himself.  
  
"That is where I rule over all of the Vampires in my realm with the help of my friend Kai," aid Rei in a devilish voice.  
  
Mariah stared at it dumfounded until Rei brought her inside.  
  
"KAI!" yelled Rei releasing Mariah from his grasp but chaining her to a wall. Kai appeared in front of them.  
  
"What do you want? I was just about to eat," said Kai in a cold hard voice.  
  
Before Rei could say anything, a young vampire entered the room. She looked about a year or so younger than Mariah. She had long purple hair that went to her well-curved shoulders. She was wearing a black mini skirt which revealed well-tanned legs {A/N: I know, unusual for a vampire, but I am making this story different from reality} which were half-way covered in long black boots that came up just past her knees. She had on a tight- fitting black top, which fit her tiny body perfectly. But the thing that stunned Mariah was that her eyes were the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Masters, you know I can't wait on you hand and foot. I WANT TO EAT SOMETHING NOW OR ELSE!"  
  
He gaze turned to Mariah whose face went pale.  
  
"Don't sweat it, I don't eat human girls or woman," she said darkly before turning back to Rei. "Fine my something to eat or I will never be the best cousin you could ask for."  
  
Then her gaze turned to Kai. "And you stop pushing me around because believe it or not, I WILL NOT SERVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T SERV ME!"  
  
Kai glared at her. "I do NOT need this right now Aliana Mianoko." Said Kai. "I don't need the shit you give me everyday either Kai, but I take it well, unlike you!" she yelled.  
  
Surprisingly she turned to Mariah next. "He doesn't treat me like a normal vampire! He always makes sure everyone else has everything before he takes my needs into concern! He doesn't care about me, neither does my so-called cousin! Let me bust you out of here. I'll take you back." Said Aliana.  
  
Kai used his powers to drag Aliana towards him. "That is enough little one," he soothed while stroking her hair, though she wasn't very happy. "What was it that you wanted Rei?" he asked.  
  
"I caught the girl. Don't you have one to fetch?" asked Rei. "I can't at the moment, want to take the job for me?" he asked trying to hold back the pain as Aliana tried to bite his fingers with her extremely sharp teeth.  
  
"I can't either, but I'll send Tala and Ozuma to finish the job," said Rei. He telepathically got the message from their master and the two vampire boys set out to fetch Kaiyana and Miana.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Kaiyana and Miana searched the forest after packing their belongings. "Mariah!" called Kaiyana as Miana looked around in the brush and up in the trees. "Mariah where are you?"  
  
Tala and Ozuma looked down at their prey. "Don't they look juicy?" asked Tala. "Of course they do. I hope Kai will let us keep them as our own personal entertainment," said Ozuma looking thoughtful for a moment before it turned into an evil smirk.  
  
The two vampires turned themselves into wounded house cats and started meowing pathetically. "Oh my god! Miana, look!" cried Kaiyana as she raced towards cats and Miana followed. Just as the reached the 'hurt' creatures, the cats turned back into vampires.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," said Ozuma slyly. Miana stared at him and suddenly realizing just what he was, she started backing away slowly, only to have Ozuma advance on her.  
  
Tala stared down and Kaiyana and she glared up at him. "Mariah warned everyone to be careful about creatures like you. You take innocent people and eat them or control them, or make them do horrible things!" she cried finally losing control.  
  
Tala smirked. "Of course. Us vampires live for a different reason then you humans. We live to live forever and eternally be emotional and keep killing off young teens so that we can decrease your population. You live for fun. Life is not a game. It must be taken seriously. Otherwise, you'll end up in the position you are now in; a position where a vampire is going to take you for his own personal pleasures." He sneered.  
  
Ozuma and Tala dragged off Miana and Kaiyana who protested but to no avail.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Kai calmly to the stressed little vampire that looked like she was ready to kill. "I am not being treated fairly. You have known me for to long Kai, to long to let THIS happen. I thought you were my friend, and truthfully, you WERE! But I cannot take it anymore. It's not fair that since I am your friend and maybe closer and even though I'm stronger than most vampires, my needs get treated last. I haven't eaten in the past four days and I'm hungry Kai. I want food and I expect you to give it to me NOW!" said Aliana in a frustrated voice.  
  
Kai stared at her for a moment. He let the words sink in and then he approached her. "So you feel as though your needs are not being met? Why not ask Rei?" asked Kai. He was now standing in front of her with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"I didn't ask Rei because, my needs are different... he wouldn't understand, only you would, and I can't stand the fact that you haven't been paying me enough attention. Kai, I feel as though you want nothing to do with me." She said finally realizing what she felt.  
  
Kai took another step towards Aliana. "Such a fortune that you ARE a vampire indeed," he said. "Ok Als, what do you want from me?" he asked. Aliana smiled. "I want to help you rule over your reign," she said. "There is only one way and you already disinclined to my request," said Kai. Aliana grinned evilly and them smirked. "Would you believe me if I said that I changed my mind?"  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Raye: ok! That's it for this chapter. If I get some reviews, I'll updated :)  
  
Adrias: Until next time...  
  
Snickers: TBC! Cya l8er! 


	3. I'm gone with the Daybreak

Raye: So sorry, yet again. I'm gonna try really hard with this story from now on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rei stared at Mariah who just stared right back at him. "What the hell do you want with me?" she asked icily.

Rei smirked at her. "I always needed someone to help me run, or someone to entertain me. I've decided that you can take on BOTH roles, congratulations," he replied.

Suddenly, two vampires entered dragging two girls with them. "Rei. Can we keep 'em?" asked Ozuma showing his catch to Rei, as did Tala. Mariah gasped. It was Kaiyana and Miana.

"No! Please, don't hurt them. They know nothing of you horrible creatures!" she protested. Rei glared at her. "Shut up, I didn't not give you your first job yet mortal!" Mariah was not silenced. She glared right back. "Let them go bastard!" she yelled again.

Rei approached her. "You're practically screaming 'Eat me Rei'," he told her. "I don't care what the fuck you say, you can't hurt my friends, and you won't get me, I'm very good at avoiding vampires, I have been in this situation before, 10 years ago," she replied angrily.

Rei smiled evilly at her. "Go ahead Tala, Ozuma. Don't kill them though, cause Kai's already got Mianoko on his hands and you know how she feels about eating girls," Rei ordered them still grinning that same grin at Mariah.

"You evil, horrible creature!" she screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

From the room they were in, Aliana and Kai heard Mariah and Rei talking to each other. "I don't want anymore killing! It's always us against them, and you know what? They always win! Isn't there something we can do Kai?" Aliana pleaded her best friend.

"Not that I can think of, sorry Aliana." Kai turned back to his papers and started writing again. He was trying to figure out how Aliana could pay for being a ruler. He remembered that Rei had to stay un-fed for four weeks. It had almost killed him. He himself had to dedicate himself to someone for three years before he joined Rei, who was the rightful leader.

"What are you doing Kai?" asked the little vampire as she approached him. "I'm decided your fate," he replied looking up at her. She looked over the piece of paper. "I'll help you out. You know my worst fear, wouldn't doing what I fear most be a good punishment?" she asked him.

Silently, Kai read her mind. Only she knew that he had this power, but he only used it on her. "Your worst fear would only get you into trouble Aliana. If you turned into a human, one I could never see you again, two… well, I can't tell you that reason or you'd laugh at me," he replied quietly.

Aliana looked at him puzzled. She wanted to read his mind so badly right then. '_Why couldn't he tell her? WHAT exactly couldn't he tell her?_' "Tell me, I won't laugh, you know I won't," she stated placing her hand on his shoulder for support. "Maybe you won't laugh, but you'll be scared, I know it isn't mutual and… you'll never talk to me again," Kai looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes. Aliana moved him over in the chair and sat down next to him. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled sadly down at her too.

"Come on Kai, you can tell me, we're closer than friends could ever be! And, my worst fear is eating a girl's blood," she smiled up at him.

'_She's so innocent… I want to tell her so badly… Maybe I should. I really want to but…_' he thought. "Well… I really want to tell you, but… I'm afraid too."

Aliana stared at him. Kai, HER Kai was scared. "How can you be scared? You're never scared!" she exclaimed. "I know, I know," he said. "But when it comes to you, there is much to be scared of." She looked at him very confused.

"Kai, I don't know what's bothering you, but I'd really like to help," she begged. "Sorry. I just can't. Can we change the subject now?" he asked a little more harshly then he would have liked.

Aliana looked hurt for a split second before she pulled up an emotionless mask, much like Kai's very own. "Fine, continue," she stated before leaving the room promptly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mariah had fallen asleep quietly. She was tired from yelling at vampires all night. It was around 3AM according to her watch. Suddenly, she was jerked awake. "C'mon, we're leaving," said a familiar voice. "Aliana?" Mariah asked sleepily. She smiled for a moment before she remembered.

"Wait, Aliana. Ozuma and Tala was it? They have my two female friends held captive! We need to save them too!" Mariah whispered harshly.

"Fine," replied the dark-haired girl. "The more female mortals I save the better."

The two started up a large staircase and crept past a room. In the room was a vampire sipping a glass of rare blood. You could tell it was rare blood and not normal blood because of the color. Rare blood was a deep maroon while normal was a bit lighter.

The stopped in front of a door and Aliana pressed her ear against it, listening. Mariah waited patiently. Inside, Aliana heard moans and evil laughs coming from Tala and Ozuma. "Stay here," Aliana whispered. "And keep guard."

Aliana slammed open the door and stalked inside while Mariah hid behind the door in between it and the wall.

"Well, what do we have here?" she asked glaring at the two boys. Kaiyana and Miana already looked worn and now they looked beat. "We'll never survive…" moaned Miana quietly. "Sure we will," Kaiyana reassured her. "We'll be fine."

"By order of Kai, you must release them," Aliana continued. The name slipping out of her mouth her more than it should have but she didn't show it. "Rei gave us orders to keep them here until he finished with their pink-haired friend.

Aliana had a plan. She fake-winced at a fake thought. "He did away with her just a few moments ago," she said in a hushed voice. Miana gasped but Kaiyana remained calm. She'd seen the cleverness in the girl's eyes and she knew it was fake.

"Fine, take them away," said Ozuma in a bored tone.

Aliana unhooked their chains and dragged them off. As soon as the door closed, Kaiyana turned to the purpled hair girl who turned out to be much shorter than her. "Where is she?" she asked in a hopeful tone. Aliana sighed. "Look behind you."

Kaiyana and Miana turned around and gave their friend a silent hug. "Can we go now?" asked Aliana impatiently. Mariah nodded. "Yes, lets."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rei woke up early in the morning. Something was wrong. He glanced in the bed that lay beside his. It was empty. '_Kai? Where did you go?_' he asked himself. Telling himself it was nothing, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. That is until the door slammed open.

Rei flipped over a rolled out of bed. "Heard of knocking?" Rei scolded tiredly. "Why are you up?" he added.

Kai glared down at him but then worry crossed his features. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating. "It's… it's your cousin… I think she ran away," Kai panted.

Rei sat up. "Why would you say that?" he asked curiously. Kai sighed and started to read a note out loud.

"**Dear Kai and dearest Rei, I'm sorry I could not help you further but all that happens when I end up staying here is bad. Kai, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with whatever it was that was scaring you and Rei I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you, you ARE my cousin after all! I think it is wrong the way you're treating the girls, so I'm taking them with me. Please understand and Kai, if you come after me, I'll never speak to you again. Yours, truly Aliana**."

Kai finished the note and worry hit him like a bullet. He had to go after her, but how could he? Aliana never lied… would she really never speak to him again? Would he even find her? '_Oh Aliana, what have I done?_'

Raye: There you go eveyone! I'm so glad everyone likes this story so much! You know what, I'm gonna start posting more often (hopefully)! I DO have a lot of project going on right now, the only two classes that I DON'T are actually French and Performing Arts. I have TWO (same time) in both History and Science. I finished my Math one just this morning in fact! So, until next time, RayeBBG


	4. Five hours Tops!

**Raye: I'm back! Sorry that I've not updated sooner, but I had to do a lot of stuff with my other stories: "The Outsiders" and its sequel "The OS2Sq". Sorry about that, here we go!**

* * *

Mariah awoke to bright light in her eyes. She was at home again. She looked beside her on the bed and saw Aliana. On the floor, Kaiyana and Miana were curled up near her heater. 

Mariah sighed. She had to wake up the girls, they had school today. "Hey, Kaiyana, wake up," Mariah shook her friends until they finally woke. "Why are you so mean?" Miana groaned. She looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh, we're going to be late!" she screamed. This caused Aliana to wake up.

"Ah! Stupid sun," she muttered pulling the covers over her head to keep the rays from hitting her un-human form.

"Sorry Aliana, if I had known someone was going to scream and it was going to wake you up, I would've closed the window shades.

It had been four days since Rei had captured her and she'd brought Aliana home. As long as Aliana wore a sweatshirt and cap with gloves, she could go to school with them as well. She'd made quite a lot of friends and all the boys thought she was cute which of course made other girls jealous and some liked her even more!

"Aliana, would you like to share your poem to the rest of the class?" Mrs. Walker asked in English. Unlike Mariah, Kaiyana and Miana, who happened to be Aliana's best friends, Aliana loved English and all of the assignments she got in it.

"Sure," Aliana answered surely and sweetly.

"The old day has passed,

The new day has come.

I come to my senses,

I realize, what's done is done.

I look over the water,

I look through the trees.

I see a friend and a brother,

But they only stare back at me.

I'm a new being,

Not human nor other,

I have a way of seeing,

I am my own creature."

Aliana smiled sadly and sat down next too Mariah again.

"Very nice Aliana, I loved it. If you type it up, I'll hang it on my wall," Mrs. Walker smiled. Aliana grinned back. "Of course, I'd be honored to have my work in such a high place of gratitude."

After school, Aliana and Mariah headed off to the candy shop. Mariah had promised Aliana that she could try a Peanut butter cup because she'd wanted to for three days now.

They entered the store. There, they saw a teenage boy and his friend looking around. Mariah noticed that she'd seen him before.

'Amber eyes, where have I seen amber eyes like his before?' She wasn't paying attention to the other boy, only the one with the eyes of honey. Neither had seen her nor Aliana yet.

"Hey, have you seen them before?" Mariah pulled Aliana aside and pointed at the two boys. Aliana's face soon showed terror and her eyes filled with fear and hate and something else that Aliana could not read for the boy with eyes of crimson (the one WITHOUT amber eyes).

"Of course…" she whispered. "It's Kai and Rei, they're looking for me. I bet I'm putting them through hell, I know Rei loves me, I know Kai is worried about me, possibly more than Rei, and they need to find me before I turn completely human which is in seven days."

Mariah's eyes widened. "Why don't you go back to them? What did they do that is so horrible that you can't be with them anymore?" she inquired.

"Rei did nothing, I'm not under his control; I'm just his cousin. I'm under Kai's control. Kai was my best friend in the whole wide world. They day you were captured, I decided that I wanted to help Kai rule and so he agreed with me. I found out a task that I could do but he wouldn't let me do it. I tried to figure out why because, being the person he was, he wouldn't tell me. Finally, he was fed up and snapped at me! I was only trying to be a good friend, but you know what? He deserves it!"

Neither noticed, but the boys had seen them. Rei was now trying to get to his cousin and Kai was holding him back while watching and listening intently to what they were saying.

"This is between her and me, not her and you," Kai told his friend calmly. "She's mad at me and I need to apologize to her and hope that she forgives me. I know I did something wrong, I am ashamed for it."

Rei rolled his eyes at Kai. "Don't tell me, idiot, tell her," he replied.

Mariah sighed. "If he was really your best friend, I think you should forgive him," she stated. "I'm sure he didn't mean to snap at you, I bet he was just worried that you were going to guess the right answer, being the smart little vampire that you are," she added.

"She's right," a voice stated from behind them. The voice sent chills up Mariah's spine. 'So cold,' she thought to herself. 'Why is he so cold?'

"Did you read the stupid note I sent you?" Aliana glared up at her former friend.

"I got it, I read it, I nearly got sick, I spent three whole days morning and night looking for you, I found you and now you're mad at me all over again," Kai retorted.

"And you helped her escape," Rei added pointing at Mariah.

"Of course I did," Aliana replied coolly. "I'm tired of the way we're fighting. I HATE it! Why can't they just leave us alone and why do we need to kill them? If we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone, right Mariah?" Aliana asked her friend.

Mariah shuffled nervously. "Well, except on one night… but I bet I can stop them from doing it," she growled the second part mostly to herself.

"Which night?" Rei asked.

"The anniversary of the war between Vampires and Humans. On that night, all the hunters go out and kill all the vampires, crows and bats that they find. It's sickening and I wish they wouldn't do it," Mariah was wincing painfully now.

"Can you stop it?" Rei asked another question.

"I don't know. I'll need help. Kaiyana and Miana can help me. You guys can help me, if you want. I'll bet Kane and Salima can help out too! Oh, and Kyle. I'll ask him too!" she smiled.

"Wasn't Kyle that kid who showed me too my locker?" Aliana asked randomly.

"Yeah, isn't he sweet?" Mariah giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so. He's kind of… strange," Aliana wrinkled her nose.

"I think it's because he thought you were kind of cute. He thinks a lot of girls are cute, but he's still a nice guy and he hates the war and the Hunting Night so I'll bet he'll help us stop it," Mariah continued on.

"Alright," said Rei finally. " We'll help you, but Aliana needs to come home with us now, because I need to talk with her and I'll bet Kai needs to talk to her too," he added.

"Just one more thing," Aliana replied with a smile. She quickly purchased a Peanut Butter Cup and headed back to where Kai, Rei and Mariah still stood in an awkward silence.

"Mariah, could you give this to Mrs. Walker and type it up for me? Tell everyone that I'll miss them and hopefully I'll see them again someday. As for you, Kai and I will pay you a visit tonight."

Rei glared at her. "What about me?" he growled. Kai smirked. "Someone needs to watch the kingdom. I'll come back halfway through and you can take my place, ok?" he chuckled at his friend's disappointment. 'He must dig this pink girl because he seems to like to be near her,' he thought to himself.

"Ok, that works. See you later!" Mariah called after Aliana.

"Five hours tops!" Aliana yelled back to her.

* * *

**Raye: Ok, done. I have NO IDEA how long it will take me to type the next chapter, so sit tight!**


	5. The homecoming, the proposal and the hea...

**Raye: Ok! Next chapter is here for "From Lightness to Darkness!"**

* * *

Mariah sat at her computer and typed up Aliana's beautiful poem. The young vampire was so smart and she was really pretty. Mariah wished that she could be just like Aliana.

Four hours ago, Kai and Rei had found Aliana and they'd taken her back to the kingdom, but Aliana promised that she'd be back with Kai within five hours to help her think of a way to stop the Hunting Night. Mariah had also called Kaiyana, Miana, Kyle, Salima and Kane to come help them.

**RING!**

"I'll get it!" Mariah ran for the door only to find her older brother Lee standing in the doorway looking at the two kids in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. "Um… we're looking for Mariah?" Kyle's voice sounded through the doorway.

"Well, she's busy," Lee replied. "Shut UP Lee!" Mariah scolded and pushed him away. "Hey Kyle, Kane. We're meeting up in my room," Mariah smiled and the boys entered.

* * *

"I missed you!" Aliana flung her arms around her female best friend, Mickey. Mickey happened to be Tala's girlfriend.

"I missed you too!" Mickey hugged Aliana back. "Where were you anyways? Kai was ripping his brains out!" she giggled.

"I went to the human world because I was REALLY mad at Kai, but I'm all better now!" Aliana replied smirking.

"If there is one person who can control Kai, it's you!" Mickey smiled. "Anyways, Tala and I have a date at the Doom Café, so I must be going now! See you later!" With that, Mickey left.

"Hey Als, can I talk to you?" Kai asked from behind her. Aliana turned to see Kai and Rei standing there waiting for her to come with them.

"Yeah, sure…"

* * *

"So where is everybody?" Kyle asked. Mariah was just printing out the poem.

**RING!**

"It's for me!" Mariah called downstairs. She bolted down and reached the door just before her older brother. She stuck out her tongue at him and opened the door.

"Hey Kaiyana, Miana, Salima! Come in," Mariah led the way to her room.

"Hey guys!" Salima snuggled next to Kane who happened to be her boyfriend and Kaiyana lay down on Mariah's bed. Miana sat on the computer chair and Mariah sat next to Kyle on the floor.

"So who are we waiting for now?" Kyle put his arm around Mariah. She blushed.

"We're waiting for Aliana and Kai," Mariah answered.

"Kai? You mean the one who sent those evil vampires after us?" Miana asked purely shocked.

"Yes, but he's good now because he's got a soft spot for our little purple haired friend. They should be here very soon," Mariah replied staring at the window.

* * *

"So what's up guys?" Aliana was alone in a room with Kai and Rei.

"Aliana, Rei and I have been talking. We've decided that you've helped us a LOT and we really need some more help around the kingdom. So all you have to do to help us rule the kingdom is…" Kai halted.

"C'mon Kai, we practiced this and you were doing so well!" Rei urged on his friend.

"I know, but… well, you have… too…"

Rei sighed. This would take forever if he didn't do something. "You have to go out with Kai on a date," Rei told her for him.

"Really?" Aliana asked. Inside, her heart was pounding against her chest and she felt like she was floating. After all, how long had she wanted this? Ever since she was little and Kai had saved her from a human hunting party, she'd always considered him as much, much more than just a friend. She had a crush on him and she loved him with all her heart.

"It was Rei's idea!" Kai glared at his male companion who was chuckling at his cousin's reaction.

"Oh… well, ok! I'll go on a date with you Kai! But really, is that it?" she asked, as if not really believing her best buddies.

"Well, you ARE going to help me save our world from the hunters, right?" Kai took her hand. "C'mon, we're late for Mariah." Then they took off.

* * *

**Raye: There you are! I know it's short, but just sit tight, I'll update ASAP! Please review!**


	6. The Plan

Raye: Hey, I'm back!

* * *

Mariah paced her room. 'Where ARE they?' she wondered to herself. 

"Mariah, are they coming, or not?" Kyle glanced at the clock. It was 5:15.

"They'll be here!" Mariah insisted. Kyle was really getting on her nerves. Yeah, she thought he was hot, and he seemed to have interest in her, but he was annoying as hell!

Suddenly, a tap came at the window. Mariah looked up and saw a swish of black and purple locks of silvery hair outside the window.

"Hey, what took you both so long?" Mariah asked. Kyle, Kane and Salima had never met Kai and Aliana and they FLEW, so the three were pretty freaked out!

"Well, Kai asked me out on a date! Well, he tried anyways!" Aliana grinned. "I'm Aliana," she smiled at Kane, Kyle and Salima. "I believe I've met Kyle, yes?"

Mariah nodded. "But he didn't know you were a vampire. Guys, don't be scared, they're here to help us get rid of Hunting Night. Anybody have a plan?"

Miana looked as if she were deep in thought. Kyle was staring at Aliana, who was shuffling uncomfortably under his gaze. Kai was glaring very hard at Kyle. Kane and Salima were talking quietly. Kaiyana and Mariah were staring at each other as if the answer would be hidden in the other's eyes.

"I've got it!" cried a voice suddenly knocking through Mariah's closed window.

"Rei!" Aliana quickly opened the window and let her cousin. Kai sighed. "Man, where were you?"

Rei smiled simply and looked at Mariah with an evil grin. "Well, we want them to stop pestering us, right, especially on hunting night!"

Mariah nodded. She had no idea what he was getting at. "What's up Rei? What are you getting at?" Miana said the question before Mariah even had time to plan out what she was going to say.

"Well, all us vampires have to do is stay in Mariah's basement, which Aliana told me was REALLY big, and after the hunters come back in the morning, Miana, disguised as a human, will go to one of the head hunters and say that Mariah is missing, and that she saw Mariah run into the woods to give her brother a token of good luck. When the humans come looking for Mariah, when they've searched for awhile, I'll go with her to a hunter I come across. I'll say something along the lines of, 'If you EVER come back, we'll be sure to kill you all…'" Rei smiled triumphantly.

"That IS a good idea! But how am I going to get into the forest and get away from everyone?" Mariah asked. Kyle glared at Rei. "How do we know that you won't just kill Mariah in the forest?"

Rei glared back at him. "I'd never think of it," he answered solemnly. "You will really bring your brother something believable to be good luck and then I, the only vampire who will be in the woods, will lead you away as silently as possibly and we will camp out in that tree you found me in on the first night. Wear something black," Rei added to answer Mariah's question.

"But how will Kai manage to rule all of the vampires on his own?" Kaiyana asked. Salima nodded. "There must be more than what, five hundred?" Kane asked.

"I won't," Kai grinned at looked at Aliana. "We gave Aliana a test, which she passed and so she's the third ruler of our kingdom." Aliana grinned almost angelically at him.

"Then it's settled," Mariah said very seriously. "Tomorrow, we begin our plan as my brother, the leader of the hunters, goes out to hunt all of you vampires. Bring them here while everyone is at school and work. I'll sneak home during the day and I'll let you in and then sneak back," she added.

"I'll help," Kyle volunteered. "No need," Aliana replied just before Mariah could speak. "Everyone knows me as well, I'll go with her."

Kyle scowled but agreed.

* * *

"So why'd you tell Kyle off?" Kai asked as they were flying back to their kingdom. Aliana looked back at Rei who was falling behind slightly. Her brow furrowed. 

"Why?" Kai continued. "I… I saw Rei's eyes…" Aliana started. "They were burning…"

* * *

Rei thought over the conversation the whole way home. His idea was flawless, at least he thought so… what could go wrong? Little did he know…

* * *

Raye: Now you may think that the plan WILL be the end of the story, but there is still a LOT more to come! Look out for the third chapter, which will hopefully be MUCH longer than this one. It will be called: The Plan put into Action! 


End file.
